


Burns, Chocolate, and Coffee

by holycon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/holycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Things can always be fixed with a bit of Chocolate and Coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns, Chocolate, and Coffee

"Stupid idiotic imbeciles can't do one simple thing right, ask them to just do a simple diagnostic routine and they blow the damn thing up! We should just send them all home- I do everything myself anyway!" Rodney McKay grumbled to himself as he sat on the infirmary bed, holding a burnt arm to his chest.

"Now, now, Rodney. Don't get yeself all worked up. It was an accident," Dr. Beckett said as he started cutting the previously white sleeve of Rodney's lab coat so that he could get a better look at the burn. "Did a good job, this is a nasty one. You're not going to be able to use this hand and arm for a while."

"WHAT! What do you mean I won't be able to use it? It's my right hand! I'm right-handed! Do your little mumbo jumbo and fix it so that I can get back to work!" Rodney exclaimed, flailing his good hand at the doctor.

"There's nothing I can do, Rodney. I cannae just wave a wand and make it all better. You have to heal," Beckett told him as he turned around and got the needed medical supplies.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Do what you do and fast so that I can get back to work," Rodney huffed as his eyes assessed the burns on his arm. He then watched Beckett like a hawk as the doctor gently placed his arm on a metal side table and poured a clear solution onto the burn. "OW-OW-OW-OW! What are you trying to do? KILL ME!"

"Calm down! I have to clean out the burn, it is less likely to get infected if I clean it out. I will be done in a minute," Dr. Beckett said as he continued to poor the clear stuff over the arm, tuning out Rodney's protests. He then took the bandages and carefully, but tightly bandaged up the arm. He turned behind him, grabbed a bottle of pills and a small jar, and turned back to a red-faced Rodney. "Now these are painkillers. Take them when needed, but no more than three times a day, and make sure you have something to eat before you take them." He set the medicine bottle on the metal table. He then held up the jar. "This is a salve you need to put on the burn- it will help heal it. You need to put it on three times a day with new bandages."

"Yes, yes, got it. Now can I leave and get back to work?" Rodney said, grabbing both the pills and the jar and sticking them in a pocket of his now ruined lab coat.

"No, Rodney, you are to go straight to your quarters and sleep. The burns are going to make you very tired, and you will heal better if you're resting," Beckett explained.

"What! Now I can't go back to work? This day is just getting so much better," Rodney grumbled, more to himself than to the doctor.

"You can go now, but you better go straight to your quarters. If I hear you have been in the lab in the next three days, I will drag you to the infirmary, and you will have to stay here," Carson warned ignoring the glare Rodney sent his way.

Without a word, Rodney got down from the bed and stomped off toward his room.

When he got there, he quickly got undressed and put on a tee-shirt and boxers, then got into bed, not willing to admit that the doctor had been right and he was extremely tired.

He was just about to doze off when he heard a knock on his door.

"What do you want?" he yelled from his bed, his annoyance evident in his voice.

"It's Sheppard," he heard through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Rodney yelled back, not really in the mood to deal with the cocky flyboy.

"I come bearing chocolate and coffee," Sheppard yelled back.

Rodney was silent for a minute, then gave in reluctantly. He so hated how the major knew that his weakness was chocolate and coffee.

"Fine. Come in," he said, sitting up in the bed as the doors opened, showing the smiling Air Force major. "Put the goods over there, then leave."

"McKay, I came to say I'm sorry. If we had done that sweep of the southeast side of the city like you wanted to, none of this would have happened," John said sincerely.

"No, it wouldn't have," Rodney said, then paused and looked at Sheppard.

"What are you trying to do? Get into my pants?" he asked, then his eyes widened as he saw the blush appear on the major's cheeks. "You totally are."

"Well, yes... um, you see... like..." the major mumbled.

"Strip. But not all the way. Leave on your boxers," Rodney said simply.

"What?" John exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll say it in smaller words: Strip down to your boxers. Get into my bed. Then I'm going to get in it, too, and we are going to take a nap on doctor's orders then, after we wake up, we are going to have hot monkey sex. Is that all right with you? Now strip. I don't have all day," Rodney explained, the impatience evident in his voice.

John didn't say anything and just striped down to his boxers as Rodney watched him intently, his cheeks getting a little redder after he was done. Rodney motioned for him to get onto the narrow bed.

John did as told, his back to Rodney. He tensed slightly when he felt the bed dip, then relaxed as he felt the warm body press itself to his back and a bandaged arm drape itself over his side, pulling him even closer to the body behind him.

"Good night, John," Rodney whispered tiredly.

"Good night, Rodney," John whispered back.


End file.
